Messaging applications (e.g., FACEBOOK® Messenger, WHATSAPP® instant messaging software, WECHAT® mobile text and voice messaging communication service, KIK® Messenger, TELEGRAM® Messenger, and SKYPE MOBILE® messenger) are a fast emerging technology on internet-connected devices, such as mobile devices, laptops, and tablets. The messaging applications have obtained high penetration and daily usage numbers. However, enterprise applications on mobile devices are struggling to get users to download and use the enterprise applications regularly.